Compact track loaders or other work machines often have at least one implement that is controlled by an operator. The implement can be a plurality of different devices such as a backhoe or a bucket to name a few. It is often desired to have a rigid connection with an underlying surface if the implement is going to maneuver a payload. More specifically, to provide the best possible control of the implement, the work machine should not substantially move when the implement is manipulating the payload. If the work machine utilizes tracks to travel along the underlying surface, sometimes the tracks are rigidly mounted to a frame of the work machine to inhibit movement of the work machine when the implement is being used. Similarly, work machines often have wheels rigidly mounted to the frame. The wheels, however, may slightly deflect as the work machine manipulates the payload. The deflection of the wheels may cause the work machine to change pitch and accordingly the implement is difficult to control.
When the tracks or wheels are rigidly mounted to the work machine, the operator may experience various inputs from the underlying surface as it travels thereon. The inputs may be uncomfortable for the operator and make it difficult for the operator to control the work machine. To counter these inputs, some work machines have tracks or wheels that implement a suspension system. The suspension system reduces the impact of the inputs from the underlying surface and provides a more comfortable ride for the operator. However, the suspension system also deflects when the operator utilizes the implement to move the payload, causing the work machine to pitch relative to the underlying surface.
Accordingly, work machines with a suspension system allow the operator to comfortably traverse the underlying surface but cause the operator to lose precision when manipulating the implement. Alternatively, work machines that do not have a suspension allow the operator to manipulate the implement with high precision but provide an uncomfortable ride for the operator when the work machine traverses the underlying surface.